Deadman Wonderland CrowOC Fanfiction Redone
by TempestOasis
Summary: A different version in which i will see which is better. I got back into the Deadman Wonderland phase with it's appearance on Toonami/Adult swim! Might follow Anime, Manga and or both! Please tell me any comments or suggestions, good or bad! I enjoy hearing them and it helps me improve my writing! Thanks and i hope you enjoy!


"_It hurts."_

The first thought to enter her head.

"Where am I?"

Was the second only she had spoken it softly to herself.

"Deadman Wonderland"

She turned towards the voice and met a young woman in a lab coat, cigarette in hand. "Welcome to hell"

Since then the girl had settled in. She had been in Wonderland for about 2 weeks now. She had no recollection of what her life was like before this place.

"Might be post-traumatic stress disorder" The doctor said when the girl was questioned. "Did I hit my head before I came here?" she asked.

The doc replied "No" she tossed a clipboard to the girl as she continued "Most likely you forced yourself to forget whatever it was you saw. The report leaves us in the dark as well. All I know from it is that you broke a severe law. Murder is the most probable one"

The girl shuddered as she asked herself "I killed someone?" She took a short pause before saying "I understand. Thank you. And if I may ask what is your name?"

The woman looked at her and answered "Rei Takashima" "It is nice to meet you. My name is-" she stopped then rubbed the back of her head as she laughed nervously.

"S-sorry! I guess that was forgotten as well" The doctor chuckled then looked at the file she had tossed. "Well I suppose you will go by your new name. Easier that way as well, Dove"

"Dove?" the girl said as she sat back and looked at the ceiling. "Could be worse. Could be much worse"

The girl, Dove, was at first very naïve. She did not fully comprehend the horrors that awaited her. She had been helping the doctor as this was her job for cast points. When Dove asked why the doctor picked her she answered simply "I can tolerate you"

Dove spent a few weeks helping this doctor out. She had no need for fighting in matches. For one thing she was paid well for her job. And another is that her position was vital so they could not risk her dying to reteach everything again, especially to someone that Rei could not "Tolerate". Then the day came when Dove was sitting next to the bed of a 13 year old boy.

"Hello! How are you feeling? Better I hope" she said

"Y-yeah. I am actually. My chest-" the boy began as Dove jumped over to him "Does it hurt? I'll go get some medicine" she said as she started to walk away but the boy stopped her.

"No it is fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." He said as he looked at her hesitantly.

"What is it? Do you have something you wish to say?" she asked him.

He nodded and said "Yes but I really don't know if you will believe me"

Dove smiled and sat down while folding her arms and closing her eyes "Worst case I don't. But I believe quite a few foolish things. I am also interested in this tale of yours Igarashi Ganta"

He looked surprised "How did you?"

She held up a clipboard "Fi-le" she said with a smile and tilt of her head as she sat it back down and continued "So please being with this tale"

A few minutes later and Ganta was finished. "And the next thing I know I'm lying here, without a giant red crystal in my chest"

Dove nodded and spoke softly so only Ganta could hear. "Listen to me. Do not speak of that to anyone. All you can remember was rubble falling and you managed to dodge it somehow." Ganta looked confused and was about to protest when the doctor walked in. "Oh what is wrong with him?" she asked as Dove smiled and said "Nothing anymore. Newby. Stomach cramps. He's just a little stressed about his whole situation." Ganta nodded as the doctor dismissed him. Dove waved goodbye as she thought "I pray the cameras did not catch you, Ganta"

A few days later and Dove heard of Ganta's admittance into G-ward. The place she worked for a bit when the Doctor needed the extra hand. Normally this was for matches. And today was such an event.

"Hello Doctor! I am here with the-" Dove stopped as she stood in the doorway. She saw the doctor held up by her hair, a blade at her neck as a man spoke to her. "No one interferes with Senji Kiyomasa's fights"

Dove rushed over, holding her hands up as she said "Please release the Doctor, Crow! I am sorry if she had angered you. I know it was not her intentions and I assure you that you will get your fight"

Crow looked up, a little surprised as he released the woman.

"Thank you" Dove said with a smile as Crow sat back and blushed.

He made some sort of muffled noise between a grunt and a phff. Dove kneeled down to the doctor and asked "Are you alright?" "I am fine. Where are the papers?" she asked as Dove handed them over. "These are them doctor"

The Doc left as Dove was left with Crow. She turned towards the man and extended her hand "It is very nice to meet you Crow. I am Dove"

He looked at her reluctantly but eventually shook her hand. "Same here" She smiled again but this time noticed the blush that came over his face.

"Would you stop doing that?" Crow said as he turned away.

Dove drew her hands up by her face, a mannerism of hers when worried, and said "I am sorry if I bothered you. I did not mean to. Whatever it is that I did please forgive me" She finished bowing as Crow sat up and said quickly "N-no it is alright. You didn't do anything. I wasn't thinking" She looked up and thanked him. Then asked about his chest. "It's fine. It really is" "Are you sure you do not want any medication" he shook his head side to side as he said "No…thanks" She smiled again and said "Ok!" He blushed once more but asked "Why do you smile so much?" she looked at him questionably as she tilted her head to the side, another habit "Huh?" Crow explained "I've hardly known you for an hour and I've already seen you smile so much. You are in Deadman Wonderland. G-ward for that matter. You must have committed some terrible crime to be here. So why are you so happy?" She smiled again but this time it was a different smile. Soft but sad underneath. And Crow noticed this "I-if you don't want to answer you do not have to" he said as Dove replied "It is true. With these hands I killed someone. But I do not remember that and while there is sadness in my heart it does not stop happiness from finding a way in!" She said cheerfully, smiling again. Crow smiled himself as Dove pointed at him and said "That's the first time I've seen you smile this whole time!" Crow nodded "Yeah" but thought _"I guess you're contagious" _Dove wished Crow good luck for his match and left to tend to some other patients. "Well Dove." He began as he laid back looking up at his ceiling "Your interesting to say the least"


End file.
